Gone From My Heart
by Skyfire5
Summary: Sirius goes into hiding, but recieves an unexpected guest, someone who has been gone for 12 years...


A/N: I recently got hooked on the stories where James is still alive during Harry's time, so I decided to write my own. Now, James is my favorite character, so I obviously had to have him still be alive. Lily's not my favorite character but I would have had her survive, too, except for the fact that I couldn't think of a good reason for both of them still being alive AND Harry surviving the attack. Sorry, I may write one where Lily is alive in the future, but not right now!  
  
This starts off in Dumbledore's office during the first week of summer after Harry's third year. So, Sirius has explained his story to Harry and now needs a place to go into hiding.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Remus Lupin, Hogwart's ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, stood in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the headmaster to arrive. At his feet lay a large black dog, who was panting slightly, watching the door. Suddenly, the door swung open and Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, walked in. He smiled at his two visitors, then closed the office door and locked it. "Sit down, sit down..." Dumbledore said, waving his wand. Instantly, two armchairs appeared out of thin air, positioning themselves so that they were facing Dumbledore's desk. Remus smiled and sat down. Dumbledore walked to the other side of his desk and settled himself in a desk chair. "Oh, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "I think you can transform now." The dog barked, and with a faint pop, turned into the supposed murderer, Sirius Black.   
  
Sirius sat down in the remaining armchair and looked expectantly at Dumbledore. "I have asked you two here for a few reasons, mainly to discuss where Sirius is to hide." Dumbledore paused, then continued. "As you know, the Ministy does not believe that Sirius is innocent, which means that Sirius has to find a place to go into hiding. That is where you come in, Remus. I was thinking that Sirius could hide over at your place. We could place it under the Fidelius Charm (A/N: This is the charm used to hide a secret within a Secret Keeper), and I would, of course, be your Secret Keeper." Dumbledore finished his explanation, waiting for a reply. Remus was the first to speak. "I would be delighted to have Sirius stay at my house. That is, if e doesn't mind..." Remus trailed off and looked towards Sirius. Sirius grinned, saying, "Of course I don't mind, Moony, er... Remus." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. Then he said, "Well, then, it's settled. Why don't we use Floo powder to get to your house, Remus, and we can work out all the details there." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to Sirius and Remus. "Come on, now, if we hurry, we can get the Fidelius Charm into effect by nightfall..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the moon rose higher into the night sky, the door to Remus' house swung open and Dumbledore stepped out. "Goodnight, Remus, Sirius. I'll be by tomorrow to check in on you. 'Till then, goodbye!" Dumbledore waved to them, then Disapparated. Remus closed the door with a sigh. "Well, Sirius, guess it's just you and me for awhile... Luckily Dumbledore got the Fidelius Charm done, though." Remus commented. Sirius nodded, stifling a yawn. "I'm going to go to bed now, Moony, ok? G'night..." Sirius walked slowly up the stairs to Remus' guest bedroom and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning, Sirius opened his eyes slowly, forgetting for a second where he was. 'Oh, yeah, I'm at Moony's place...' Sirius thought to himself. Sirius got out of bed and dressed, then headed downstairs to join Remus in the kitchen. "Good morning, Sirius, sleep well? Dumbledore sent an owl, said he should be here around noon." Sirius glanced at the kitchen clock, noting that it was 10:30. He nodded, too tired to say much. Sitting down, Sirius helped himself to bacon and eggs, eating his first real meal in forever.  
  
Half an hour later, a sharp knock on the door sent Remus scurrying to answer it. Soon after, he came in accompanied by Dumbledore, who said, "Hello, Sirius. You look like you've settled in fine. Oh, by the way, I brought a friend with me, he's waiting for you outside, Sirius." Sirius nodded and stood up, wondering who the visitor could possibly be.  
  
Sirius opened the door and peered out. His eyes landed on a deer, which was standing in the middle of the lawn, staring at him. Sirius frowned, confused. 'Is this Dumbledore's idea of a joke?' Sirius thought. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on him. 'That could only mean...' He gasped. '...James!' Sirius fainted on the spot.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok, done with the first chapter! I'm going on vacation, but I'll be back in 12 days, hopefully with more of the story! I hope you like the first chapter! Please read and review! 


End file.
